The present invention relates to an adjustable display apparatus and, more particularly, to such an apparatus having one or more display racks that can be adjusted in length without requiring the disassembly of the display apparatus.
Heretofore, many different types of display apparatus have been utilized for the visual display of articles such as candy, chewing gum or the like. In most cases, the dispaly apparatus has comprised a plurality of vertically spaced, elongated display racks that are fixedly mounted on the apparatus so that they cannot be adjusted in length. Being fixed in size, such display apparatus could only be used in display areas of a comparable size. In other cases, where the display racks are adjustable in length, the construction of the apparatus is such that a considerable portion of the apparatus has to be disassembled before the lengths of the display racks can be changed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,931.
Accordingly, it will be readily seen that a need has arisen for a display apparatus that is so constructed as to enable the display racks thereon to be easily adjusted in length without requiring any significant disassembly of the apparatus. The display apparatus of the present invention fulfills this need. Also, it is sturdy, simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and easy to assemble.